1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pneumatic tire that improves driving stability and noise performance and simultaneously maintains wet performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional pneumatic tire, main grooves extending in a tire circumferential direction and lateral grooves extending in a tire width direction have been modified in shape and arrangement in order to achieve a good balance between the driving stability and drainage (for example, see Japanese patent application Kokai publication No. 2004-148855) However, in recent years, along with improvements in the vehicle performance, further improvements in the tire performance such as driving stability, wet performance, and also noise performance are desired. These improvements have been strongly sought to be achieved.